


To the end of the world

by Iceypie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Grian, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explosions, Fights, Fire, Found Family, Gangs, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rivalry, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Grian, Ships aren't really the main focus, Tags May Change, Trauma, Violence, ages 18-23, bullet wounds, dont put words in my mouth you shits, dragon impulse, everyone is over 18, mentions of decay, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: The worlds ending, that sucksThe worlds ending, what a bummerThe worlds ending, but at least we have each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Mumbo! Do you want to die!?" 

"Hey leave him be! He's trying!" 

"Whatever! Give him here!"

Grian stopped to grab the taller, picking him up before continuing to run with Iskall, the three currently trying to find a place to hide.

Iskall turned into an ally, quickly grabbing Grian to pull him and mumbo in as well.

The three of them silenced themselves as thundering footsteps ran past, the three of them visibly slumping in relief as the group charged past.

They walked down further into the ally, finding a somewhat clean spot before Grian set mumbo down, rolling his shoulders as Iskall kneeled in front of him.

"Move your hand." Iskall ordered gently, mumbo nodding and moving it away from his side.

Iskall moved the shoddily done bandages before cursing softly.

"Fuck sakes.. Its gotten worse." Iskall muttered, Grian looking over in shock horror.

"Your kidding right..?" "I told you we shouldn't have made him run!" "And who was gonna carry him!? Your arm is busted and mine are already asleep!" Grian gave Iskall a mean glare as Iskall continued to look over Mumbo's wound.

"Think you can pull it out?" Grian asked, kneeling next to Iskall, earning a confused glance. 

"Pull what out?" "_The bullet._"

Iskall frowned before shaking his head. He'd forgotten about that.

"definitely not.."

Grian frowned before sighing, looking in the bullet wound.

"I can try… But it'll hurt." Grian mumbled, getting a look of concern from Iskall. The silence hung for a few seconds before mumbo nodded, Grian sighing nervously.

"This is a terrible idea.." "You got any better ones?" "I didn't say that.."

Grian rolled his eyes before flicking out two of his claws, pushing his fingers into the wound, ignoring the jolt Mumbo gave.

Mumbo bit his hand hard, squeezing his eyes closed as Grian moved to try and find the bullet.

"Come on come on…" 

Iskall got up to look around for anything useful while Grian dealt with Mumbo.

The ally was empty, mostly full of rubbish or decay. Before all this Iskall probably would have vomited seeing a dead body as mangled as these, but now he didn't feel anything towards it.

Sure they could have been friends or family, but they were dead, and none of that mattered.

He has Grian and Mumbo to take care of.

Pushing around he found a few bandages, cutting off the dirty areas before heading back to the other two.

"How'd it go?" Iskall asked, kneeling back down as Grian held the bullet up in his hand, a couple bits of shrapnel resting in his blooded palm.

"I think got all of it." "That's good, here." Iskall handed the bandages to Grian, who looked over them as a Cheshire grin spread over his face. 

"Fancy, where'd you get these?" "Off a dead guy." "Oof." "Don't you ever say _oof_ in front of me again." 

Grian just laughed his usual bastardly laugh before starting to bandage Mumbo up, the three of them just sitting in silence.

It was quiet, peaceful…

It didn't feel.. right. it was the silence before something terrible happened, and the three of them didn't particularly wanna stay to find out.

Grian and Iskall hoisted mumbo up, Mumbo leaning on Iskall as the three of them walked through the alley.

They further they got the quieter it got, the three of them becoming more and more uneasy. 

It was never this quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

Grian took Mumbo's hand as they walked, the tension only rising as it got colder and more… Clean.

They are definitely somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Is it Just me or is there something seriously wrong with this place…?" Grian asked, eyes darting around as he gripped Mumbo's hand tighter. 

Mumbo looked around as well, the two of them getting more shaky as Iskall tried to push them along.

"Its definitely not you… Iskall maybe we should turn back?" Mumbo whimpered, looking at Iskall who just huffed and shook his head.

"We just need to get through. If we go back the other way then they'll find us again."

Grian and Mumbo both made the same soft scared whimper, but nodded anyway, following close to Iskall.

As the three of them moved they could swear something was watching them, but there was nothing no matter how much they looked or how often they checked.

But one thing kept setting Grian off..

A cat.

Gray with dark stripes and soft white on it.

It seemed like it was following them, happily trotting along behind them.

Grian tried to shoo it away a few times, since any noise would definitely give them away, but the cat just blinked and followed them anyway, purring softly.

Grian knew they couldn't take it with them, even if he cried and begged, they just didn't have the resources for it, or the means to protect it. That hurt the cat lover in Grian, but he knew better.

"Grian can you try shooing it off?" "I've tried, it was probably domestic… I feel bad for it.." 

Iskall sighed softly at how sad Grian sounded, thinking for a moment before giving in and reaching into his bag, pulling out a bit of meat from the plastic food bag they had. 

"Here, give it this." Iskall said softly, smiling as Grian's eyes lit up. Grian took it and kneeled down to feed it to the cat, smiling brightly.

Mumbo gave Iskall a look, raising his eyebrow as he smiled. 

"You're so soft on him you know." "I know.. But it's the least we can do. I can only imagine what he's going through right now, especially with his mental health..." "..that's… _yeah.._"

They two of them waited for him, smiling as Grian giggled softly, happily petting the cat before getting up to move against Mumbo's side again, intertwining their fingers again.

"Okay.. Let's keep going. We're almost out right?" Grian asked, getting nods from the other two as the three of them continued walking.

The further they got the closer the end of the alley got, noise and grime starting to show up again as it got more abandoned and destroyed. 

Obviously somebody was or had been living there, the three of them grateful they didn't encounter anyone.

They all made relieved sighs as they neared the opening, freezing In there tracks when they heard a noise.

_The click of a gun._

The three of them snapping their head back to see.

A man standing there pointing a gun at them, a smile plastered across his face.

He was… Clean. Not a scratch, wound, piece of dirt or stain anywhere. 

He'd been waiting for them, hadn't he?

They snapped their heads back in front of them when there was a second click and a laugh.

"You know, at this point its almost too easy. Everyone falls for a _cat._"

The three of them paled as the cat ran past them, rubbing up against the second man's legs, purring happily.

"Good girl Jellie." 

The three of them just stared, not sure how to react as they looked between both men, staring down the barrel of a gun no matter what.

_How'd it go from a cat to staring down death..?_

The brown haired one just laughed softly at their panic, an evil smirk crawling up his face. 

_ He's done this before.. _

"Don't worry, we're reasonable men. Give us the bag and you can go, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

They could hear the smirk in his voice, not a shred of mercy or guilt as he demanded there supplies.

Grian could feel himself start to hyperventilate, panic taking over.

_They can't give away the bag! that's all there food, his medication, the medical supplies for Iskall's arm, there weapons! Everything-_

_ Wait. _

_There weapons!_

Grian snaked his hand behind his sweater that he'd had tied around his waist, grabbing the pistol he had in his back pocket, snapping it forward and pulling the trigger.

There was a screech as the brown haired male dropped his own weapon grabbing his hand in agony as blood dripped from the fresh bullet wound in his hand, running down his arms, knees buckling from shock.

Grian had snapped his arm back to aim straight at the other male's head, glaring at him with full intention to kill him.

As the other male had moved to grab the gun with his uninjured hand the two of them had stopped dead.

"_**Touch that gun and I shoot the cat.**_"

Grian's voice shook slightly, running off nothing but adrenaline and instinct as he warned them, cold and deadly.

It was terrifying how quick he shifted from helpless to holding two people's lives in the palm of his hand.

The other male had gone to shoot, quickly suffering the same fate his partner had as Grian shot his hand without a second thought.

Grian looked over the two of them before looking at the older male, pulling the trigger as he had gone to snatch the gun off the ground, hitting him dead in the shoulder as he cried out again, knees buckling as shock kicked in for him as well.

Grian sighed shakily, eyes still darting between the two of them as Mumbo and Iskall backed off a bit, giving Grian room to breathe. 

Grian walked over to the older male, staring down at him as Grian could see the fear in his eyes. Grian didn't give any reaction though, pushing his leg out to slam it forward, kicking the male further away before snatching the gun off the ground.

Grian had felt himself go full fight when he heard the gun click again, the other male having gotten up, holding the gun up at Iskall and Mumbo.

Instinct was the only thing he could feel right now, not sure what compelled him to let go of all fear, all he knew was something had clicked and his body moved on its own.

He had seemed to black out, coming too when he could somebody… Somebodies? Calling his name, telling him to stop..

Stop what..?

He blinked a few times before processing what he was looking at.

He was sitting on somebody's chest, holding a gun in there mouth, holding them down by the throat.

He was.. Sitting on their attacker.. About to murder him.

Grian felt himself freeze, looking over everything, the male, the gun shot in the wall, the blood, the fear.

Grian just grit his teeth, ripping himself away and grabbing the gun off the ground, tossing it to mumbo before rushing over, grabbing his arm as he ran past to drag them along. The three of them sprint out of the alley, leaving the two males there.

The brown haired male moved to sit up, sitting on his knees as he breathed, gathering his thoughts before moving to help his partner, who was currently curled up on the ground.

Saying a few ribs had been broken was probably generous, but he wouldn't die, thankfully.

There cat was currently pawing at him to try and help calm him down, meowing softly in distress.

"Good girl jellie, go home, okay?" 

The cat made a purr before jumping through the mess in the alley.

The younger male had helped his partner up, setting him to lean over his shoulders, hissing at the pain from his left hand, biting back tears.

They breathed for a few minutes before the older finally spoke up, sounding exhausted.

"So wanna tell me what the fuck that was..?" "..." "Scar..?" "We should let the others know." "...Right."

Scar rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a phone before calling someone up. It rung before going to voicemail, the two rolling there eyes before scar spoke.

"hey Xisuma, This is scar and cub, we uh.. found a few people you might be interested in. I'll send you descriptions when we get back since we got.. Fucked up. But if you are out, look out for somebody with orange hair and pink eyes. _He'll be useful._"


	2. Chapter 2

Xisuma hummed softly, checking the area from the roof of his safe house bunker, carefully looking over everything through the sniper scope.

"Hey, void. You've got a message from the vex team."

Xisuma hummed moving his head to look behind him at the male.

"Hey Ex, nice of you to come out of your room." Xisuma joked, smiling softly as the albino furrowed his brows at Xisuma.

"Do you want the stupid message or not?" "Awh come on, you know I'm just teasing." Xisuma said with slight disappointment, holding his hand out to take the phone. Ex put the phone in Xisuma's hand, standing to listen as Xisuma played the message.

'_hey Xisuma, This is scar and cub, we uh.. found a few people you might be interested in. I'll send you descriptions when we get back since we got.. Fucked up. But if you are out, look out for somebody with orange hair and pink eyes. **He'll be useful.**_"

Xisuma hummed softly as the message ended, thinking for a moment.

"_orange hair huh, interesting.._" "should I send Impulse and Zed to find them?"

Xisuma glanced up at Ex, thinking about the question before nodding, grinning slightly under his mask.

"Yeah. Those two haven't been out in a while, I'm sure there itching for a fight." "Of course they are.. All of you are savages." "You can't tell me you don't like it, I know you like a little-" "_I will kick you off this building._"

Xisuma just laughs at Ex's flushed face, getting a playful kick in the back before Ex turns to go back inside.

Xisuma hums before going back to scoping out the area, smirking softly.

"_Lets see how these people do against somebody who's bulletproof._"

"Hey..! Hey! Ugh.. Grian..!"

Grian stopped, looking back as Iskall and Mumbo panted heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"Grian its… Its okay… They… They aren't following.. Us.. We're safe.." Iskall heaved out through breaths, Grian looking around a bit before nodding slightly.

The three of them had been running full sprint for at least 20 minutes, Grian refusing to slow down despite multiple attempts to get him to.

Iskall and Mumbo slumped down, leaning against a half destroyed brick wall, just trying to rest.

As Grian sat next to them, he was pulled into a cuddle, sandwiched between Mumbo and Iskall who gave him comforting hugs and kisses.

"Its okay, yeah? We're safe, just calm down a bit." Mumbo cooed, nuzzling Grian gently as the smaller of the three nodded. He yawned softly as he relaxed between the two of them, the three of them needing a very well deserved nap.

There was a soft echo of humming through an abandoned alley, a male skipping through happily.

The streets were abandoned, broken down cars scattered everywhere, ruble and decrepit buildings, overgrowth through all of it as mother nature reclaimed the bodies of the deceased.

Sure it was terrible, but humans did it to themselves, so he could hardly feel bad, who knew if humans even existed anymore?

The males communicator buzzed, the soft crackle of static replaced with a voice as the other male spoke.

"Hey, Zed." 

Zed hummed softly in response, acknowledging the other.

"Found anything yet?" "Well I found lots of plants and dead people, fancy cars, buildings-" "the redhead, Zed." "Ohh, pinkie?" "Sure." "Sorry _Impy_, I've got nothin', this place is pretty big."

There was a small laugh over the communicator as Zed huffed softly.

"What? What's so funny?" Zed asked, stopping at a street corner to lean against the wall, kicking a rusted can.

"Its just, I think _I've_ got them." "What!? You better not do anything without me-!" "Sorry, think you're cutting off. We'll chat later." "Impulse you fuck-!" 

The male smiled as he switched the communicator off, putting It back In his pocket as he watched the three males walk through the streets.

"_Let's see what's so great about these three._"

The three of them ate as they walked, Grian whining softly at it.

"Blegh.. I hate ration packs.." Grian whined, sniffling softly as Iskall rolled his eyes, mumbo giggling softly at the two of them.

"We can't eat the meat till we find stuff to make a fire, and I'd rather use it to throw off any monsters then test our luck." "_I know.._" 

Grian made a soft whimper as the three of them turned the corner, all of them immediately taking a step back at the horror. 

The whole abandoned city street was flaming red, half the overgrowth up in flames as buildings crumbled more under the damage, half the abandoned vehicles burning as the flames roared.

"You know, you should really be careful what you ask for."

The three of them immediately snap their heads back hearing a voice.

Only to be greeted by more flames and a figure standing there, eyes closed as he smiled at them, obviously trying to come off as friendly despite the raging fires behind him.

There was no friendship behind it though, if anything he seemed like he wanted them to be scared.

He wanted them to be afraid of the situation.

Grian instinctively put his arm out in front of mumbo and Iskall protectively, glaring him down as he laughed softly.

"Oh come on, we can talk, yeah? I personally like to think I'm a pacifist." He said, giving off a soft hum.

He seemed like he was trying to gain a response, and frowned when he didn't get one.

"Ignoring me? Can you even do that in this situation?" "..." "Whatever. I'm only here for the redhead."

Grian furrowed his brows as the male gave another friendly seeming smile, Grian baring his pointed teeth in response. Mumbo and Iskall also tensing at the comment.

the male just laughed softly, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Let's start with formalities-"

Grian could barely process what happened as he was slammed against the wall, the wind being knocked out of him as the male held him by the throat.

He moved like lightning, and none of them could process it.

"I'm Impulse." 

Grian struggled against the grip, kicking and wheezing as Impulse frowned disappointed.

"_This_ is what I was sent to fight?" He said dropping Grian and going to walk off, pulling out something Grian didn't recognize.

Grian slumped back against the wall, quickly catching his breath before immediately shooting up into a sprint, pulling the gun from his back pocket.

He ran past, holding the barrel point blank to Impulse's temple, barely letting the other process the situation as he pulled the trigger, recoiling a little from holding with one hand as the bullet shot into his skull.

There was a split second of process before Impulse's eyes immediately shot to look at Grian, a huge menacing toothed grin spreading across his face as he swung his arm back, hitting Grian with what felt like the force of a truck as he was flung back, hitting an abandoned taxi and smashing the window.

Grian cried out in agony as he tried not to buckle under the pain.

"So you can fight!"

Grian looked over, seeing impulse pull the bullet from his temple and fling it away like getting shot meant nothing to him. A massive sharp toothed grin spread across his face.

This was _bad._

"Let's try this again."

Grian immediately felt his fight or flight kick in as he jumped out of the way, impulse smashing his hand through the window with enough force to send the shards flying.

he felt like everything was going in slow motion he watched Impulse's eyes darted after him as the glass flew.

_One fuck up and Grian was done for._

He jumped out of the way again, narrowly avoiding being grabbed by Impulse's now bloody cut up hand. His hands where big enough to grab Grian's head and pick him up with just one. And that thought terrified Grian.

Grian could tell impulse wasn't human, but he had no fucking clue _what_ he was, he had no features to show, which meant he knew Magic too. 

Walls smashed and fire roared as the two of them played what Grian would consider the most horrific version of cat and mouse he had ever been forced to play, Impulse's manic grin only making Grian's fear worse. Impulse was enjoying chasing him around, and it seemed like his fear only added to it.

He had to find a way to get Impulse off his tail.

Grian thought before getting an idea, feeling a metaphorical lightbulb ding as he shot his head to look over at a car that was still on fire.

An explosion! Nobody is explosion proof right?

Grian immediately turned heal, ducking when Impulse lunged forward to grab him.

He lunged forward into a sprint as Impulse passed right over him.

Grian could feel the second Impulse had locked back onto him, letting out a laugh as Grian felt his skin crawl.

_What the hell did this guy even want with him!?_

Grian shook off the thought, ducking and rolling to hide between the cars that weren't on fire, forcing himself to even out his breathing and silence himself as impulse walked through them looking for him.

"C'mere little buddy, where are yoooouuuu?" 

Grian internally rolled his eyes as he got to work grabbing a piece of burning overgrowth and chucking it under the car before getting up to sprint. He seriously hoped his timing was right otherwise he was so fucked.

"There you are!"

Grian stopped the urge to freeze, continuing to run as he could hear footsteps after him again.

He ran in a lap, ducking and swerving out of the way as he could hear cars being smashed and crushed behind him, only getting louder as he got closer to his hopefully working trap.

He ducked and swerved out of the way, avoiding the car and hitting full sprint to try and get away.

He was almost about to celebrate until he felt himself accidentally trip on his own foot, flying forward and rolling against the cracked and broken asphalt.

He weakly pushed himself up, seeing Impulse kneeling on the car with the same sharp toothed grin, this time smothered with smugness.

"You certainly did well. Finally gonna tell me your name?" He said, voice just dripping with cockiness as Grian felt himself scowl.

_ Smug asshole. _

Grian looked over, wondering why the trap hadn't worked before seeing impulse raise his hand to tap his nose.

"_You seriously think I didn't know where you were?_"

Grian felt panic starting to take over, try to quickly think of something before getting an idea.

As impulse had gone to lunge Grian yanked his gun out, pulling the trigger, missing Impulse.

The other laughed as he stopped, looking over Grian.

"Oh come on, you can do better than tha-" impulse had froze when he heard a hiss before the car exploded behind him, launching him forward through a wall, some of the building collapsing in on itself with him inside.

Grian felt himself smile brightly, tears streaming down his face in relief as he pushed himself to sit up, resting on his knees as he let himself cry.

His tears however quickly turned to fear as he saw the rubble move, wings bursting out as impulse stood, tail thrashing, back to Grian, but Grian didn't even have to see his face to know what expression he was making. 

"_You really are interesting, **aren't you?**_"

Fire poured out of his mouth as he spoke, his voice dripping with subtle suppressed rage.

Grian couldn't move, he could barely think, his entire body was frozen as his mind went blank.

He couldn't think of any way to get out of this, _this guy was invincible…_

_How was he supposed to stand a chance against a dragon…?_

Grian couldn't even react when he saw Impulse turn around, eyes almost glowing.

He couldn't even tell what expression Impulse had, somewhere between a mix of anger and… 

Before Grian even had the chance to react impulse was already slamming him against a car, the window shattering as Grian could feel cuts on his exposed arms, blood dripping off his elbows as he panicked, trying to think quickly of a way to get out of Impulse's grip.

Grian moved his arm back, gripping a big sharp jagged piece of glass in his hand, ignoring his own pain and ripping it from the car window. Swiftly slashing it forward as he cut a large deep gash into Impulse's left cheek, narrowly missing anything important, including his eye.

Grian watched the shock run over Impulse as he took the opportunity to slam the shard into Impulse's shoulder, Impulse's entire body jolting back as sharp pain as he instinctively looked at the wound before immediately turning his head back to glare daggers at Grian.

Grian took the opportunity and shot his foot forward as hard as he could, hitting Impulse dead on in the face as the other was knocked back, releasing his grip on Grian. 

Grian immediately took the opportunity to roll over the other side of the car, catching his bearings momentarily before shooting back into a sprint.

Impulse stood in shock for a second before moving his hand to his nose, touching the blood currently dripping out of it, suddenly realizing he still had glass stabbed in his shoulder before reaching over and yanking it out, throwing it against the ground as it shattered.

Grian flinched when he heard a roar, not daring to look back, he continued to sprint, looking for Iskall and mumbo.

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!**_"

Grian silently panicked as he heard footsteps chase after him, running faster in response hoping he could outrun the literal dragon chasing him.

Grian could hear the growling, as well as.. Soft static? As he sprinted through the flaming area, the fire only seeming to have gotten worse the longer they stayed here, and Grian couldn't find Mumbo or Iskall anywhere no matter where he checked.

Grian made a fatal mistake letting himself get distracted as his foot hit a crack in the asphalt.

And the second he felt his foot hit the crack he knew he was done for.

It all happened so fast he wasn't sure _what_ happened, all he felt was the fear and something wrapping around his neck before he was slammed to the ground, staring up at a _pissed_ looking dragon.

Impulse just gave him a manic grin somewhere between pure fury and satisfaction, and Grian could feel the grip on his neck tighten slightly before loosening.

The static from before was suddenly getting louder as a somewhat crunchy distorted voice could be heard.

"**_Hey impulse! I said keep him alive! Same with the other two! You kill him OR HURT HIM ANYMORE, and you're a DEAD MOTHERFUCKER. are we clear._**"

Grian saw Impulse's entire demeanour change from pissed too terrified in seconds as he backed off of Grian, giving him room to breathe for the first time during the whole encounter.

"_Good. You better hope his friends are still alive after you're stupid fire stunt. GO GET THEM. **NOW. **Idiot dragon._"

Grian just laid there in total disbelief as _Impulse,_ the big fuck off scary dragon who had been chasing him around for a good hour, got up and did what _somebody else_ told him too, _without complaining._

Grian had rolled onto his stomach, going to shakily push himself up by his elbows before involuntarily collapsing as his arms gave out, too exhausted to keep forcing himself to stay awake as he passed out against the cracked asphalt.

"Geez, Ex is really pissed at you, huh?" 

Impulse looked over, seeing Zed standing quietly in an ally, with _both_ people he was looking for, asleep on the ground.

"Oh shut up Zed." Impulse hissed, looking back over at Grian, Zed looking over as well before snickering.

"I've got him. Carry these two." "_Yeah yeah.._" Impulse sighed as Zed snickered at him, mumbling something as he walked over to Grian.

"What was that?" Impulse asked, brows furrowed at Zed as he carefully put Iskall and mumbo over his shoulders, hissing softly at the pain from the stab wound.

"Oh~ nothing important. Just that you're gonna get absolutely destroyed by Ex when we get back." Zed said, giggling softly as he gently hooked his hands under Grian's back and knees pulling him up into a bridal carry as he looked over him.

"Jesus you fucked him up." "In my defence, half of those were already on him. His friends are in bad shape too." "Yeah… I noticed.." Zedaph said softly, sounding worried as he looked over at Impulse, who smiled softly at him. "It'll be okay, we can take care of them, we'll fix them right up."

Zedaph nodded, walking over to Impulse and nuzzling his side. Impulse smiled as the two of them started their treck home, humming softly together in tune.


End file.
